Clueless
by Allie-Dee
Summary: How do you know when someone's in love with you? When do you know? Because I'm getting pretty freaking impatient here. - Tucker fanfic. PG for some cursing. Not really angsty...more like humsty -humor plus angsty. "Humsty"..sounds wrong. [completed]
1. Default Chapter

**Clueless  
**By: Allie-Dee

**Disclaimer**: Do you really think I own Danny? 'Cause if I did, I would rewrite it and make Sam's name, "Allie" and then Danny and Allie would get together...

- - -

How do you know when someone's in love with you?

Do you know when they smile at you and ask questions?

Do you know when they stare at you and you catch them and they blush?

Do you know when you keep getting cards from a 'Secret Admirer' but you know it's them?

_When_? _When_ do you know?

Because I'm getting pretty freaking impatient here.

- - -

**Author's Note**: Hey guys! I'm a Radio Free Roscoe hardcore fanfic writer, but I watched Danny Phantom like, for the first time in a year of somethin' and I liked what I saw. It's just...it was all about Sam and Danny, and I was like, "What the freak?" So guess what guys? This is a Tucker fic. Eat your heart out Sam and Danny people. Chapter one will be up soon.

Allie


	2. My No Make Up Girl

**Chapter 1**: My No Make-Up Girl

**Disclaimer**: Um, no?

- - -

I guess no one really understands me.

Geek, nerd, loser.

Those are my middle names.

I'm the electronic dweeb of my friends, they're the "Goth" and the "action-y/super guy" people. Original people. I'm just part of the crowd.

I hate it.

I just wish some of my brain would go to the girl I love, whose the "Goth". She's _clueless_.

Clueless, clueless, clueless.

Why doesn't she get it?

The cards, the poems, the flowers, the staring.

When will Sam _get_ it?

When will she look at the "nerdy geek" in front of her that really cares about her?

I know that Sam and Danny are meant to be.

It's fate.

But can't I break fate? Just this once?

"Hey Tucker." My heart fluttered when I heard her voice say my name. I turned to her, in the school hallway, and she was looking like she always was. Beautiful.

No, she didn't wear thousands pounds of make-up. Just a little mascara and lip gloss, but it was hardly anything. Sam had natural beauty. She wasn't fake.

My mouth was dry, but I coughed out, "Hey Sam." It was like a squeak, like a mouse.

Her voice lowered. "Tuck, I have this problem."

Eyebrows raised, I glanced at her. She looked flushed. "Yeah...what?"

"Well...I keep getting these secret admirer cards with poems. And..."

My mind turned off. She was asking me about my secret admirer cards to her. Maybe she finally figured it out.

"...I was wondering if you knew if they were from Danny."

My mind turned back on. She was asking me about MY secret admirer cards to her. But she thought they were Danny's. I couldn't believe it.

"Here, read this. I got this yesterday." She handed me a familiar yellow paper, one that I was writing on last afternoon. I skimmed it, so I would look like I was reading it. I already memorized it already though.

Red lipstick is not how you live,  
Natural is your beauty.  
I wish that you would only give,  
Me one kiss,  
With your non-lipstick lips,  
And we would be in love,  
Till the never-ending forever.

I stood there for a moment, then looked up at her. "Wow. Romance."

"Do you think it's Danny?" she hurried the question, like it was hard to even say.

Not knowing what to say, I stammered, "Well, maybe. I don't know. Do you want it to be?"

Blinking her eyes, she stood there for a moment, pondering. "I...well, it's like this Tucker. When Ember put that spell on Danny, I kind of was happy. But, since she was going to kill everyone, I had to snap him out of it."

I gave a half-hearted laugh. "Obviously!"

"But, I wish that instead of Ember's spell, I could put Danny under my spell. By my own spell, he would fall in love with me. I don't want extra help. It's like that, you know?" she said softly.

Sighing, I pressed, "So do you want it to be Danny doing the poems?" I already knew the answer. I knew it would break my heart, so why...?

There was a pause. "I just..." Deep breath. "Yes, Tucker. Yes. I _want_ it to be Danny. So much. But I don't think it's him. It doesn't seem like him. He would just come out and say it."

She said it. She wants Danny, not me. I could feel my heart being crushed by her non-nail polished hand. I couldn't take it.

I murmured, "Yeah. I suppose." I looked up at her eyes. "Well, see you Sam. I need to go."

"Wait! Tuck --"

But I was already off. I was down the hall, out the door, feeling heartbroken. I hated this. Why did I have to fall in love with the girl my best friend is in love with?

Sam. My no make-up girl crush. And, Danny. My best friend.

Yes, I've hit rock bottom.

I am _pathetic_.

- - -

**Author's Note**: Come on, say it. Say you feel sorry for Tucker. I made Sam wear no make-up in this fanfic...does she in the show? I didn't think she's the type. Maybe mascara or something. I dunno. Only saw the show once or twice. Oh yeah, these might be short chapters, but I've already made like, 5 chapters in advance. Don't sweat it.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I mean, YOU BETTER GIVE ME OODLES AND OODLES OF REVIEWS!! Lol...

Allie


	3. One Sided Lover

**Chapter 2: One-Sided Love**

**Disclaimer**: Um, no! I don't! I only wish! But the poems are mine. Yes, they suck. But that's not the whole thing is it?

- - -

Eyes like diamonds,  
Worth a million,  
Just to look at.  
Hands like gold,  
Worth a fortune,  
Just to touch.  
Lips like chocolate,  
Worth a life,  
Just to kiss.  
Words like law,  
Worth treasure chests,  
Just to hear.

Hah. Who ever said I could write? Actually, no one. Not even myself. I bet when Sam reads all my poems, she _laughs_. She shows Danny and they both laugh.

Laughing, laughing, laughing.

Laughing at _me_.

I can feel it. I can feel their mocking.

Looking at a picture of Sam, I wonder why I love her.

Is it become of her beauty?

Maybe.

Or is it because she's so _original_? Is it that I can't help but love her because if I spent more time with her, her different style would rub off on me?

Possibly.

But it's probably because of her heart. Even if she rejected me, she wouldn't do it like I didn't matter.

No, she wouldn't would she? I would still be her friend right?

Wrong.

It doesn't work that way. Even if I did beg and plead, nothing would be the same.

She only loves Danny.

Pretty sad huh? I'm a one-sided lover.

I'll _never_ get a girlfriend. Even if I did, I wouldn't be happy.

Only _Sam_ makes me happy.

"Hi Tucker." I glanced up. It was Danny, sitting in the desk next to me. Oh right, it was my free period. How did he find me? I was hiding out in an empty classroom.

I looked at Danny. He probably heard my thoughts of Sam and wanted to come talk about her, flaunting their new found love in my face.

"Hey." I muttered. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to Mr. Ghost Boy.

The paper I was writing on was taken from me. I wasn't paying attention, but when it left my possession, I yelped, "Wait a minute!"

"Tuck, is this a love poem?" Danny asked, his eyebrows going up while reading it.

I grabbed it away from him. "Don't read that! Ever hear of privacy?!" I shouted at him.

"It's good though Tuck. I'm sorry I read it, but...it is good." he remarked to me.

Yeah right. He's just trying to comfort me. "Whatever..." I said under my breath, sitting back down in my chair.

"Who's it for Tucker? Pretty please tell me?"

"No."

He looked at me funny. As if saying, 'Hello? I'm your best friend?' "Well, anyway...Tucker. I need to ask you about Sam."

Great; first Sam expressing her love about Danny now it's the complete opposite. Danny gushing about Sam. Yippee. Sam, I could handle, since I loved her. But Danny talking about Sam just didn't work out for me.

"What about her?"

"Tuck, I like Sam."

How blunt. "Really? That's a big secret." I said sarcastically.

"No, I really like Sam. But..."

"But?"

"I don't know if she likes me."

I rolled my eyes. Is Danny _really_ this clueless? Danny and Sam, the clueless couple.

Clueless. Clueless. Clueless.

Jesus, they would make a good couple.

"Danny, honestly, she's head over heels for you."

"I don't think so though."

"Why's that?"

"These days, she always seems like she's thinking about someone else other then school and everything."

"So?"

"So...I think she likes someone else. Not me."

"So?"

"So! So, Tucker, that's a big deal!"

"Why?" I was getting a kick out of annoying Danny. I have such a great sense of humor.

"Tucker, I don't know what to do. What do I say to her?"

"Just tell her. Sometimes that's the best thing." I advised him. "Good luck." I stood up, ready to leave.

"Good luck with your girl too."

I ignored him, looking like I didn't hear him. I walked right out of there. I heard him calling after me, but I didn't care.

I held the poem in my hand, then plopped it in Sam's locker. I knew I should stop but...

Danny told me good luck with my girl right?

I know.

Crummy excuse.

- - -

**Author's Note:** I should label this, Author's Excuse For A Crummy Chapter. Well! Everyone, I missed basketball practice because I'm so dumb. ALSO: My chapters in this fic are short. Yes, throw meatballs at me. I'm not proud of this fic...actually, I kinda am. I like writing stories about the odd man out. Poor, poor Tuck.

People are asking if this will be Tucker and Sam. Actually, I don't think it will be. As you can see from the chapter title, it's called One Sided Lover. So, yeah, this is a one sided love fanfic. At least I think so. I don't think Tuck and Sam make a great couple. Well, maybe if you squint and turn your head...

Allie


	4. Lovesick Puppy Dog

**Chapter 3: Lovesick Puppy Dog**

**Dislcaimer:** Sorry babe, I don't have Danny Phantom. Yes, yes, it is a tragedy.

- - -

You've known me forever   
I'll never stop loving you   
Till January to December

Nope.

You make me live   
I can't help but die   
When you tell me otherwise

Pathetic.

It's just a little known fact   
That I love you   
But those small facts are so unknown   
That you don't notice them   
I guess I'm that little known fact   
Since you don't notice me

Hmm...catchy and nice. Still lovesick pathetic though. It's like, plastered, "LOVESICK LOONEY'S PATHETIC POEM' on it.

"Aren't the girls supposed to be doing this? The lovesick puppy dog role in life?" I murmured.

I cannot believe I just said that. That is really a horrible thing to say. Maybe that's why I don't have a girlfriend.

Still...I would rather be having Sam thinking about me constantly then the other way around.

No, no. I can't wish that. Being in a one-sided love is hard. You don't wish those things for your heart's desire.

Heart's desire? That genie whatever ghost would come in handy right about now.

No! Did I just think that? I can't force her love. That's just wrong.

I read over my poem again. What if...I went into business? I need the money. And I could help lovesick puppy dogs everywhere!

But wait.

Sam would find out.

That it's me, writing the poems.

But I could just say I'm not. That there's another guy in school that writes really sappy poems. She wouldn't believe it.

Though, she'd force herself to though. She doesn't think me and her are possible. Me? Falling in love with Sam? She'll get a kick out of that.

Perfect plan. I write poems and I get money and Sam doesn't find out.

Who knows? Maybe I'll find someone new.

Yeah right.

- - -

"Tucker!"

"Yo, kid!"

"Tuck!"

The whole population of Casper High was indeed calling my name. "Everyone! Get into a orderly line! Please! When it is your turn, put the five dollars in the jar, write your name on a paper and the girl/boy you want it to be sent to!"

I sat behind a desk, content as jocks and nerds, boys and girls alike came up to me and put money in the jar and scribbled on the names. Beautiful! Just beautiful! I was getting paid for helping people!

Sighing in a relaxed way, I felt very pleased. "Tucker..." Until now.

"_Danny_! Um, hi!" I got up from my seat and Danny was standing in front of me.

"Hey..." he said nervously, then scribbled down his name, and I saw Sam's next to it. "Make it good okay?" Then he rushed off.

Danny wants me to get Sam and him together.

Sam and Danny.

_Together_.

Because of me, the so-called supportive friend!

I stood there in shock, as more guys and girls came up, smiling at me. They thought I was doing a grand thing. I was doing the wrong thing though. I was helping everyone...but myself.

I guess I should start on the poems. I have about a billion to do. And one of those poems is going to ruin my chances ever to be with Sam.

Because her one and only prince charming is going to give her a beautiful poem. One that will make her smile and then Danny and Sam can be together always.

And I will be standing alone.

Like always.

I'm very pathetic. I've said it before and I'll say it again: I'm pathetic.

So why can't I just do something about it? Why can't I force myself not to be so pathetic?

Why can't I change?

Here comes me, down the hall, in my baggy jeans, baggy shirt and sunglasses on, acting like I'm too cool.

Okay. Maybe I should stay the way I am. But, just, change my clothes. Get some new hobbies. Have more freinds.

How am I going to get friends though?

_Buy_ them?

- - -

**Author's Note**: Poor Tucker. Yeah, he goes into business. And for those of you wondering, yes, Sam and Danny get together. I've been watching Danny Phantom and you're right: they can't be more than just friends. _But_, there can be one-sided love! I hope you enjoyed it. It's not my best, and I'll update soon.

Allie

PS- It's short! Someone hit me! Why have I grown to make short chapters? SOMEONE! Shoot meeee!


	5. Lost Love

**Chapter 5: Lost Love**

**Disclaimer:** I DO! I seriously do. I bought it last night. Actually, no, I didn't...

------

You've probably already fallen in love  
You're probably laughing together  
And I've lost  
I don't know me,  
I never used to see,  
The good things in front me.  
I then opened my eyes  
When you smiled  
It seemed all worthwhile.  
Now you're in love  
With someone different  
Someone better.  
People say,  
When you love someone,  
You want the best  
You want them to have fun.  
But I can't bring myself to praise,  
The happiness that you have.  
You're probably thinking I'm weird.  
And that it seems too much to understand.  
I'm so sorry  
If I cause you grief  
I'm so sorry  
If I cause you to cry  
Be happy;  
I'm the one who missed my chance since  
You've probably already fallen in love.

Long, evil poem. Doesn't even rhyme right. I don't want to work on it though. I've been working on a lot of poems today and I don't want to fix this. Maybe I should just give it to Sam in person.

No, no. I'll put it in her locker, like I always do.

After I hear the news.

I don't want to hear the awful news though.

It'll break my heart.

But I'll have to hear someday. And oh, the phone's ringing. I'll have to hear right now I suppose.

Picking it up, I felt the fate I've always knew would happen become reality. "H'lo?"

"Tucker!" I heard Sam's voice, huffing and puffing, like she couldn't breathe. "Is that you?"

"Yes...what's up Sam?" I asked her.

There was a pause. "He told me. Danny did. But you already knew that didn't you?"

I opened my mouth, but not words came out. I stopped, pausing for a moment, trying to think of the words, and stated, "Yes. Yes, I did."

"Knew it." I heard her mutter.

"Are you guys lovebirds now?" There was a touch of sarcasm and joking in there. Like old times. Sam obviously didn't get it.

"I guess. I mean, he gave me the poem. Which you wrote."

"Obviously."

"And he said he liked me. A lot."

"Obviously."

"But he's not my secret admirer is he? I asked him about all the other poems, if he paid you to write them, and he was clueless." Sam told me. "Tucker, you're not my secret admirer, but those poems are yours."

Maybe Sam isn't that clueless. Well, she is actually. She still didn't get that it was me, sending her all the poems. "Maybe."

"So, who paid you to write those poems?"

I decided to play along. "Sworn to secrecy, my pet."

"What the--?! I demand you tell me Tucker. Now!"

"Are you and Danny together now?" I asked, oh-so innocent.

I could tell she was blushing, bright pink, embarrassed. "Well. I. . ."

"Yes or no, Sam!" I ordered, getting impatient.

"Yes. We are. You happy? But Danny and I both noticed that you're acting strange..."

I didn't let her finish her dumb sentence. I hung up the phone. Danny and Sam. Perfect. Just perfect.

I took my CD player and blasted music out of my headphones so I wouldn't hear the phone ringing. I took out my notepad and started writing.

I've broken my arm,  
I've injured my foot,  
But you're broken my heart,  
And it doesn't feel that good.

No inspiration is good. You can write whatever and when someone tells you, "These poems stink!" You can say, "I had no inspiration." And they will understand.

Well, sort of. Sometimes they get all pissed and scream, "DUDE! I paid for this junk!" Then you have to give back their money.

But, hey, it's not all bad. Sometimes they feel sorry for you and give you _extra_ money. Happens often. Usually people just grin and bear with it, like they understand not having anything to write about.

Have they experienced not having anything to live for? Do they understand broken hearts? I snickered. It seemed doubtful. Something like that doesn't happen to the happy-go-lucky people of Casper High.

It only happens to 'Tech Junkies', or just flat-out nerds.

And that, I thought, releasing a sigh, is me.

I'm a Techie  
A nerd  
A loser  
A idiot  
A drip  
A dweeb  
A dork  
A geek  
A total freak!  
Is _that_ why no one's in love with me?

------

Um, alrightie. Not that long, but...it's okay. Thanks to JadeRabbyt for helping me! It's not super long, no, but I think this is a nice length. If you don't think so, BITE ME!

Allie


	6. Nail Polish

**Chapter 5: Nail Polish**

**Disclaimer**: Whoops, forgot to tell you. I got Danny Phantom last night for my birthday. HAH, January 15th Fools! My birthday wasn't last night anyway..

-------

Opening my locker, I look at the little notebook that is stashed between all the other books. My poem book.

I smiled.

Sam would never find out it's me, I thought. I glanced at all the poems I created, giving myself a pat on the back. Then suddenly, my blood runs cold.

Did Danny read that poem I made for Sam? The one I made a couple days ago? The one about the hands and the gold and the fortune? And don't you think Sam would show Danny the poems she got? And don't you think his mind would click on and then yell:

"TUCKER!"

I turned my head in panic. Sam was running toward me in frenzy. No, I prayed as I stand there, frozen. No, don't let her find out it's me. Don't, God. Don't.

"Tucker..." she huffed, "Please tell me who made these poems."

Okay, so she doesn't know. But she could still show him, couldn't she? "N-no," I stammered. "I can't."

"Why the hell not? Tucker, I need to know. If Danny finds the poems, then he'll think I'm ka-hoots with some poetry-making person and worse..." her voice stops. Then she goes slowly and in this stage whispered tone of voice, like she's trying to comprehend something, "he'll think it's you."

I freeze, but manage to say, "That's ridiculous."

"Is it?" Then her eyes did that thing that they always do when she's serious. They became icy and cold and then she stared at me. No expression on her face. Her voice sounded different, too. "Is it Tucker? Answer me. Answer me."

I stumbled over my words, like some bad actor. "No, well, I mean, uh..."

"Tucker, you're not the one --"

Oh God.

"Hey, best friend. Hey, girlfriend," Saved by the lunatic, I thought as Danny put his arm around Sam. I bite my lip to keep from screaming bloody murder. If that's what it takes for Sam to get off my back...so be it.

But, then I realize, Sam's not giving up. Her eyes are still icy and cold. "Danny, shut up for a second."

I have never heard her say that in such a dull tone of voice. She really was serious.

"Um, okay." Danny said, confused, retreating.

Then she goes back to me. I feel her eyes bore into me. I want to look away but I can't. She's figured it out. Why I've been acting weird. Why I won't tell her. Why I hate the way she and Danny are together.

"Tucker, you're not the one in love with me...are you?"

She knows I love her.

Everything is slow and fast at the same time. I feel like I was just punched in the stomach. Danny is shocked and can't seem to speak. Sam is just standing there, looking at me.

And I want to run.

I suddenly want to run away, run away from the poems, from the jocks, from Sam, from school, from my family, from Danny...

From love.

My stomach lurches and all I can say, barely over a whisper, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sam's voice is strong, even though it looks like she wants to cry. "Tucker, do you?"

"Tuck?" Danny's voice asks, nervous.

"No...I..." I try to say.

Everything goes dizzy and I can't breath. I've lost. They know. They know. I can't lie to worm my way out, anymore.

"I...don't. I...I..." Sam stares at me. All that work, lost. All those poems, _worthless_. I just wanted to let her know that someone loves her out there even though they know they can't be with her. I look at Sam, then look down and see silver nail polish.

"Y-you're..."

"What?" Sam questions, and I lose it.

"You're...YOU'RE WEARING NAIL POLISH!"

For some reason, I've felt comfort in the fact that Sam wasn't part of the crowd. But...now? Now nail polish?

"W-what?"

"YOU'RE WEARING NAIL POLISH!"

"Uh…" Danny says. "Nail polish?"

"NAIL POLISH!" I started to draw a crowd.

"I...I just wore it to see what it was like..."

"NO, YOU WORE IT BECAUSE OF _DANNY_! Because now everything is hunky-dory for you! Now, suddenly, you can wear make-up, now that someone that _you_ love loves _you_. But, you don't realize I LOVE YOU FOR _NOT_ WEARING NAIL POLISH!"

Some girl gasped. "Geek love triangle!"

I ignored her. "You...you're wearing n-nail polish!" I could barely breathe. It was like, hell, except more silvery. "Nail polish! SILVER nail polish!"

"That is so off topic it's not funny! Tucker, you love me! And I'm with Danny! I'm your _best friend_!" Sam yelled at me.

"Wait...that poem..." Danny suddenly got it. "It was for Sam?!"

And then I really wanted to run, but instead of just staying there glued to the floor, my feet started moving. Moving, running, sprinting past some jocks that were laughing...

I wanted out.

The nail polish was giving me a headache.

------

I hope you like it. I needed something to make this chapter quirky, and I suddenly realized -- make up! Nail polish! If she wore nail polish, he would go nuts!

So, enjoy.

Allie


	7. Treehouse

**Disclaimer: **Sorry sweetcakes, I don't own Danny Phantom. Do you honestly think I would be sitting at my butt lazily writing stories? I would be _saying_ the stories and someone would be typing them up for me. Duh!

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**CLUELESS: CHAPTER 6**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I have always hated the smell of nail polish when it's wet. But even when it's dry, I still hate it. I hate nail polish. It's shiny and annoying to look at. I hate how people bite at it, and it looks horrible and disgusting. I hate how it looks even when it's not bitten up. I just hate nail polish. I have no idea why.

When I met Sam, I glanced down at her nails, and they were clear and natural. I looked up at her, and asked, "Do you like nail polish?"

She wrinkled her nose like she just smelled some bad odor. "No way. Nail polish is annoying, and it smells bad when wet."

I looked up, and stared in her eyes, that seemed to have no end. I couldn't speak.

She was amazing, I decided. A goddess.

But those moments are gone now. Sam loves Danny. She's wearing nail polish. She will never, ever be mine. Ever.

I was in the old treehouse we made when we were about nine, or something, in the old tree just outside the town. Our names were written on the wooden walls, and I remembered everything that happened in the treehouse.

Sam would make us meditate; we would have pretend tea and play pirate ship. The treehouse was our second home; when we were made at each other, we would talk it out in the treehouse. We got older, so we abandoned it.

But, I wish, with all my heart, we could go back to the carefree days of being a kid...

Opening up my poetry book, I flipped through it, and then sighed a heavy sigh. A tear started falling out of my eye, rolling down my cheek, as I whispered, "Shit."

The nine-year-old me was running through the grass, running toward the treehouse.

"Tucker! Tucker!" I saw Danny and Sam in it, waving for me. I smiled a toothy grin and kept running as fast as I can. But the treehouse was getting farther and farther away.

"Wait, wait!" I desperatly screamed, and I was about to give up.

Then, suddenly, someone pulled me up to the treehouse where Danny and Sam smiled at me. I tried to see who it was who was helping me, but the person was in shadows.

Who was it?

Who was helping me?

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Tucker? Tucker? TUCK!" I felt a hand grip my shoulder, and whip my head around.

"W-what?" I opened my eyes lazily, and then saw Sam looking at me, her eyes frantic. Ah, my sweet Sam. If only you weren't with...

I jumped up, realizing I must have dozed off. It all came back to me. The yelling. The nail polish. The rejection.

"Tuck...Tuck, I've been looking all over for you." Sam was alone. No Danny.

I stared at her, getting angier by the second. She's been looking all over for me! Does she even realize what I've been going through. I stood up, in the small treehouse, and said in a bitter tone, "Well, I've been trying to get away from you."

"But...Tucker," she said, nervous, as she tugged on my shirt.

I shook off her hand. "But nothing! I don't care about you Sam! I don't care what the hell you do anymore! Go back to Danny; he loves you, and you love him. Be happy for each other, and ignore me! Ignore me like you always do!" I screeched at her. After I said that, I felt immeditatly regretful, as I watched her reaction.

Her eyes widened, and she bit her lip as she looked down. There was silence, except for the birds chirping. The sun was setting, and the sky was misty purple. "Go home Sam," I said softly, my eyes shifting to my side. "There is nothing we can do anymore for each other."

I glanced back at her face, her face was scrunched up like she was trying not to cry. She turned like she was going to leave, and I closed my eyes in relief, but then she stopped, and turned back again.

And she slapped me.

I couldn't speak. My face stung like hell, but I didn't scream. I just stared at her hand and her face.

"My God! Tuck, get over yourself! So I don't LOVE you! I didn't reject you Tuck. I still really like you. You're my best friend! I can tell you anything. Sure, we can't be anything more than that, but at least we can be friends!

"I might ignore you sometimes, but I never mean to, and I swear I won't anymore. And if you're too pathetic to just get over one little broken heart, then you better just give up on life, because it's going to be WAY harder than that!" she yelled.

I didn't feel horrible about myself. I just took one glance at her hand, seeing the nail polish was gone, and back at her pouty face, remembering everything about her, and gave her a big hug.

"Tucker?" she said, surprised as she stepped back.

"Sam...Sam...you're back. The Sam I love is back. The one that doesn't let people ride over her, the one that does what she wants to do, the one that is my best friend." I pulled myself from her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Not romantic, a friend kiss.

Her face was flushed and her mouth was wide open. But she closed it and then smiled. "Tuck, Tuck, you've got it wrong." Tears started pouring down her cheeks, as she tried to choke out the words, "You're back."

And whenever Sam cries, I cry. So some salty tears came out of my eyes too, and we both looked like morons in a treehouse, crying over ourselves being "back". And as I stood there crying, I knew it was her, the person in my dream that helped me up when it all seemed hopeless.

It was a sappy, corny, lovesick scene. The kind I throw up about.

But I didn't care.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

What this goes to  
How should I know?  
Love is dangerous  
More dangerous than  
Those cigarrettes or knife  
Clutched in your hand  
Love is scary  
Even more than that  
Horror movie or that TV show  
Love is odd  
Even more odd than that  
Girl who doodles on her pants  
In second period algebra  
So, how should I know  
What's going to happen next?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**THE END**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Whoa! It's over! And it is SOOOOOO sappy, no? I mean the whole crying thing in the treehouse and all that crap. I feel like I didn't really work on it all that much. The fanfic, I mean. Someday, I'm going to come back and saw, "WOW I SUCKED." and fix it.

But anyway, that day is not today. Today I am sad, depressed, and wish I hate more chocolate to eat. Except I actually liked that poem at the end. It was, before I changed it, this really sappy poem about friends, and I'm like, screw it.

ANYWHO! Thanks to these people for reviewing:

JadeRabbyt  
sugarhighnutcase  
getfuzzyfan04  
vampirehunterD-lover  
silent:tears:fall  
Nova-Janna  
tonia  
J.T.  
MisterBlue  
Zeon of the Twilight Blade  
Z

You were really, really, really, really great and super nice to me! Thanks especially to JadeRabbyt, who seemed to always come back to this story and give me some help, even when I was a total moron in writing.

Allie

PS: If you guys are wondering, nail polish, to me, isn't that great. It's smelly and I always bite it off, so I hardly use it. Just sayin'...

P.P.S: And, by the way, I'm the girl that doodles on her pants in second period algebra. Okay, maybe not, but I wish I was.


End file.
